Pella Pettigrew And Severus Snape
by Pella Pettigrew
Summary: Severus Snape comes over, and he is going to stay for at least a week. It's up to Peter and his sister Pella to stop him from doing too many bad things.
1. The Evil Prank

_ A/N: Please don't give this a bad/mean/negative review. If you don't like it, don't review it at all! _  
**Chapter 1: The Evil Prank**  
  
Pella, Peter Pettigrew's sister who always wore a leather jacket, sat on her bed and sighed deeply. She was 12 now, and Peter was 13. Peter opened the door, and came in.  
  
"I brought you cookies. Mom said you should have them." Peter said.  
  
"Thanks." Pella mumbled, picking up a cookie and crunching it in her mouth.  
  
**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**  
  
Pella and Peter both rushed downstairs, and saw a scrawny boy dressed in green robes, and he looked very evil. There was something about his look that made Peter shake, and Pella jump back. His name was Severus Snape. He laughed, and then he marched up the stairs.  
  
"W-wha-wha..." Peter shook.  
  
But, before Peter could finish, Pella finished his sentance, "What are YOU doing here, you little scum?"  
  
Snape gave Pella an evil look, and replied in a very snobby voice, "My mom told me to try to bond with all of the Hogwarts students, since I don't have many friends."  
  
Pella raised her fist, and yelled, "BOND WITH THIS!"  
  
Peter grabbed her arm before she could hit him. Snape said, "If you don't mind, I will stay here for awhile."  
  
"What? You little scum-" Pella began.  
  
But, Peter interupted, "Yes...It would be lovely for you to stay with us! You can sleep with Pella!"  
  
Pella looked furious, and then Snape replied, "Thank you."  
  
He marched up to Pella's room, and then Pella yelled, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW PETER!"  
  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry..." Peter shivered.  
  
Pella tapped her wand on Peter's shoulder.  
  
"Come on." She commanded as she walked away.  
  
Peter followed her, and wearily muttered things like "I knew I shouldn't have said that" and "I'm going to get it now". Pella walked up to her room door, and opened the door slightly. She pushed Peter into the room, and he saw writing in spray paint on the wall that said things like Pella is stupid and Pella is the dumbest kid in America.   
  
"It's horrible..." Peter whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Pella said.  
  
She then looked down at him.  
  
"AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU HAD TO LET THAT DUMB KID SNAPE INTO OUR HOUSE!" She yelled.  
  
She then looked away, and Peter was beggining to cry. Pella bent down to her whimpering brother, and said sweetly to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
  
"I...know...you...didn't..." Peter sobbed. "We...just...have...to...get...him...out...of...here...before he...does...another thing..like...this."  
  
"Yeah." Pella said, helping her brother up.  
  
She nodded. 


	2. Plotting

** Chapter 2: Plotting**  
Pella banged her fists on her desk, and watched Snape snicker. He was a horrible little brat, and she wanted to beat him up right there, but she didn't. She got up and opened the door to the closet. She pushed Peter in the closet.  
  
"Oof..." Peter said when he hit the ground.  
  
He began to cry, and cirled into a ball.   
  
"You're pathetic." Pella said.  
  
"I...I...I...know..." Peter sobbed.  
  
"You're so weird sometimes." Pella said.  
  
"I...know..." Peter sobbed.  
  
"Anyways," Pella said. "I brought you here because we have to plot on what we're going to do to the scum."  
  
Peter watched Pella walk back and forth, and finally she stopped. Her eyes twinkled, and Peter could've sworn that he saw a lightbulb flashing above her head.  
  
"We could make him think this house his haunted!" She announced.  
  
Peter got up, and replied, "That's a great idea!"  
  
Pella nodded, and patted Peter on the head.  
  
"Peter, what I want you to do is do everything you can to make Snape think that this house his haunted." She said.  
  
Peter nodded, and grinned.  
  
- - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - --   
_A/N: Okay, sorry for the extremely short chapter...The next one won't be as short._


	3. Haunted

** Chapter 3: Haunted**  
Pella walked up to Snape, and said to him, "You better be careful sleeping here."  
  
"Why?" Snape asked.  
  
"Because this place is haunted." Pella replied.  
  
Snape gulped.  
  
"HOW is it haunted?" Snape asked.  
  
"Peter will explain." Pella replied.  
  
Peter then looked at Snape and told the (very fake) story, "Long ago, over 100 years ago, a man lived in this very house. One day, they saw the Dark Mark above the house. The man was never seen again. It is said that you can still hear the screams of the man at night, and the cackling of Lord Voldie."  
  
Snape gulped.  
  
"Eh..." He said.  
  
His face was getting very pale now, and Pella and Peter were just smiling. Snape said in a very scared voice, "Er...It's getting late...I-I better g-get to sleep..."  
  
He got in his bed, and Pella got in hers. Peter walked out, and said in a whisper, "If you hear a scream, don't be scared..."  
  
He then closed the door, slowly. Pella looked over at Snape, and grinned evilly. She then turned around and pretended she was asleep. Just then, someone screamed and then cackled. (It was Peter who was screaming and cackling, on purpose of course). Snape jumped up, and so did Pella.  
  
"It was the man and Lord Voldemort." She said.  
  
Snape shook when he heard the name Voldemort, and then his face became even more pale. He could've sworn that he heard Pella giggling. Then, someone who had a sheet on their head (it was obviously Peter) came into the room. He then said, "BOO! I have come to haunt you!"  
  
Snape screamed, and ran off. Pella got up, and Peter took off the sheet. Pella gave him a high-five, and said, "We both did a good job."  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
